Josh Bones
Joshua Bones, better known as Josh, was a former hero currently working for Palutena. He is also a member of the Legion of Doom. Origin Josh was once a Hammer Bro under Bowser. After getting stomped by Mario one too many times, Bowser chewed him out. After goading him on, Bowser sent him to the lava pits, forcing him to become a Dry Bones. Angered, Josh led a revolt. With surprising speaking skills, he managed to bring many people, including his troop commander Skull onto his side. Despite fighting valiantly, he lost. He would have gotten off with a firing, but after more goading, his fellow rebels were stripped of their skin and fired, and he forced as punishment to be a test subject. The experiment was to see if a regular koopa could turn into a cubone. Due to him being dead, his genetic makeup fused with the cubone and made him a hybrid. With his newfound powers, he fled castle koopa and walked the earth. The ultimate boo saga One day, Nega made a robotic boo that was the strongest boo around. It was taking over other game universes and enslaving people. It was the ultimate boo. It controlled Shiny Arceus, and had it destroy Josh. Josh defeated the ultimate boo by hitting one of it's blasts back at it. After defeating eboo, Josh was praised as a hero, and then fell into obsecurity. The return During his hiatus, he went to smashboards. There he stole a cleaning device off mega bidoof without his knowing. After making his return, he got into a fight with Nega, and was kidnapped by Maxwell Koopa, and Agent Planty. There he stayed until he was broken out by skull. The downfall however, things took a sharp turn for Josh. His show was canceled, him and King Boo had a falling out, and he was kicked out of his apartment. He lived on the streets, until a flash of light took him in. It was Palutena, the goddess of light. She gave him the power to Fly, and is her third in commandIn a confrontation with Drake, he seemed to be killed, but instead was whisked to the afterlife, where he temporarily killed Hades. After his revival, he confronted Drake, learned his true identity, and left away relatively unharmed. He was last seen with mysterious Aldati. Back in action. Josh would soon find out that Aldati was from the future, and wanted to learn from this fallen hero in hopes of saving it. Empassioned, Josh would return to the spotlight. And so they did. Once Aldati's training was complete, Josh would proceed to go and take Aldati out onto the field in his first mission. Aldati was attacked by assassins Maxwell and Planty, and nearly killed. Using Josh's training, he managed to fight them off, and squeeze out a confesion of them! They revealed they were hired by Josh's worst enemy, having survived his apparent demise at Nega's hand. Steven Shroob, and his Steven Force had all come back, and kidnapped Josh's friend Skull. Rounding up his friends, they managed to storm the base, and take on the force! First, they faced Sir. He was tough, and revealed a surprisingly tragic backstory. He was knocked out by falling debris, and that was that. Next up was Eboo. Surprisingly, he wasn't that difficult to take down. (Unbeknownst to anyone, Eboo had possessed Dry Bones, in hopes of finding the time to reform his group.) Shadow was a tough fight, and might have won, but Drake, having had bad feelings with his "creator", came in to take him down. Last, but not least, was Steven. Using his Ray Gun to make himself larger, he grew to large sizes to crush Josh. Josh, was nonplussed, and combined with his Allies to form Ultra Skull, who managed to knock Giant Steven unconscious. Meanwhile... Unbeknownst to Josh, Josh's old friends were scared of a potential threat named Malachite. Wanting to help out some old friends, Josh, along with his friends and Aldati went to join the Legion of Doom. Personality Pigheaded, stupid, and overly cocky, there's a lot of problems with Josh. However, his flaws can benefit others. He's loyal to causes he thinks are worthy, and he is very determined. Relationships with characters Nega Josh is Nega's self proclaimed rival, and will fight him any chance he gets. The fights between them, are always even and have no true winner. Despite this, Josh considers Nega one of his closest friends and allies. King Boo King Boo is Josh's best friend and partner. They were hosts of the Josh and King Boo Show before it canceled. They recently had a falling out. Steven Steven is Josh's Arch Enemy. He's kidnapped Josh's sister, attacked his friends, and tried to kill Josh on Multiple Occasions. Steven is the only character Josh will try to kill on sight.